


let’s kiss, your highness!

by whatafuckinloser



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Mentioned Hilda Valentine Goneril, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, claude just likes sneaking around with his bf, dimiclaude, dimitri is afraid of getting caught, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatafuckinloser/pseuds/whatafuckinloser
Summary: just a one shot where dimiclaude runs around the monastery because claude likes the adrenaline rush. they kiss. and tell each other “i love you”.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	let’s kiss, your highness!

Dimitri followed his secret boyfriend around the Monastery, whispering quiet disapproving statements flooded with anxiety.

“Claude, we cant be doing this! We’re going to get caught!”

“Mitya, calm down. We’re gonna be fine, I used to do this all the time with Hilda!”

Claude took his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him to a wall hidden from view, outside. He pressed the blonde against the wall and gave him a small smirk.

“Not so bad, is it?~”

Dimitri rolled his eyes and laughed.

“It is bad... so if we get caught, I might put all the blame on you..~”

Claude frowned and put a hand on his hip, the other pressed into his own chest. He mocked a gasp.

“I cannot believe you would do that to me! The guards will know we’re courting!”

They both laughed quietly before leaning in for a kiss. Dimitri wrapped his arms around Claude’s waist, pulling him closer. After a while, they pulled away and just stared in each other’s eyes for a moment.

“Mitya, we need to do this more often... running around at night. Doesn’t it fill you with... adrenaline...?~”

Claude traced a finger down Dimitri’s chest and chuckled. The prince’s face became all red at the comment.

“I mean, I-I guess so, but... we still can get in trouble, Claude!”

Claude rolled his eyes at his anxious boyfriend. He leaned up again to give him a quick kiss on the lips. 

“We’ll be fine, I used to run around at night with Hilda all the time.”

“...You never told me about that, why’d you do that?”

Claude laughed but then sighed.

“Just to play some pranks on people for the morning- but let’s not talk about that right now!”

Claude tugged on the collar of Dimitri’s outfit and caught his lips in another kiss, this time a bit more forceful then the past ones. The blonde’s eyes widened but allowed it, keeping his hands on the other’s hips. The two just continued to kiss, completely forgetting that they were hiding from any guards- or just being caught in general.

After a bit, Dimitri pulled away, hair ruffled and breathless. 

“Okay, maybe we should actually head back to the dorms now, Claude...”

Claude smiled at his boyfriend, pulling off of him and taking his hand in his own.

“Yeah, lets go..”

The pair had to sneak around a guard or two but got back to the dorms, where they had to part ways. They kissed as a final goodbye before Claude grabbed Dimitri’s hand.

“Hey Mitya... I... I love you...”

Dimitri’s face turned bright red. He wasn’t expecting that! 

“I- uh,” Dimitri cleared his throat.

“...I love you too, Claude.”

The duo smiled at each other once more giving the other a kiss before walking to their respective dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii uhhh idk what to put here buuuuuut i hope you enjoy!! sorry it’s short, it’s just a one shot but hopefully i’ll write more soon. probably upload some of my persona fanfics :) also sorry for any errors! i wrote this at 3 am and didn’t reread it lol


End file.
